StarCrossed Lovers
by XcrystalXclearX
Summary: Two rowdy people Fllay, the soon to be social butterfly, and Shinn, a regular boy with a rebellious personality. How can Fllay, and Shinn for that matter, deal with her rowdiness as she rises to high school fame? And are these two right for each other?
1. The New Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

**Ch.1) The New Pain**

Hello person reading this! In case you haven't noticed yet, this is a FLLAY and SHINN story. Strange I know, but I wanted to see what it would be like writing a fanfic with these two. "Star-Crossed"? How are these two different? Well unlike Shinn, Fllay is rising and slowly becoming the most popular girl in school. I didn't really show a lot of that in this chapter but its only her first day, it'll progress. Oh and again, I didnt spell check it so sorry for any mistakes. Please review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring!! Ring!!_

Fllay picked up her cell phone to hear Luna's voice on the other side.

"Fllay! Where are you? Your first day here and your gonna be late? And after you made me wake up early to show you around!? You've got to be kidding!!!"

"I'm sorry! I'm almost there so don't worry!"

"The bell is gonna ring any second!"

"Shut up I heard you the first time! I'll just say I got lost trying to find my way!"

"Not the best impression for your first day at a new school ya know...," She heard Luna say, along with a load ring in the background.

"Well just go! Better me be late then the both of us!"

"How are you supposed to find our class?"

"I'll ask someone! I'm not stupid!" Fllay said as she hung up on Luna.

"Shinn the bell just rang! Where are you? Hurry up and get your ass over here!"

"Shut up I'm gonna be late no matter what so I'm not rushing. Besides, I'm almost there," Shinn told Athrun before hanging up.

Fllay got to her new school twenty minutes after she ended her phone conversation with Luna. She had no idea where to go, but she did know one thing- she was thirsty. She turned every corner but found no water fountain.

"Where the hell am I supposed to get some water!?" Fllay angrily said to herself. She was so annoyed that she didn't even see the boy in front of her until they collided and were on the floor.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Fllay said as she rubbed her head, trying to get back up.

"Me? You were the one who wasn't looking forward!" Shinn said doing the same as Fllay.

"Yeah well-" Fllay started to say as she looked up to see eyes as red as blood meet hers.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Shinn said, not realizing he was giving her the exact same look.

"Uhm I um...well you knew I wasn't looking forward so this is your fault!" Fllay said trying to shake the feeling he gave her away.

"What!?" Shinn, now fully standing up, yelled back at her.

"You could've moved away but nooo! You just had to let me bump into you! And now I'm even more late for class!" Fllay said as she began to leave.

"Good! I hope you get in trouble!" Shinn yelled after her.

'_WHAT A PAIN!' _Both Shinn and Fllay thought at the same time.

"Oh great! Now where do I go?" Fllay thought to herself before she did something she was sure she would regret.

"Hey! Hey you! Stupid boy!"

Shinn turned around to see Fllay running towards him.

"What did you call me?" He said poking Fllay's forehead.

"Well you looked, didn't you?" Fllay said with a smirk.

"I haven't even known you for 5 minutes and already you're a pain in my ass. What do you want?"

Fllay was starting to get pissed off.

"Are you always this rude? It's because I'm new isn't it? You don't think I belong here or something? Is that it?" Fllay said with anger.

"Your new?" Shinn said with wide eyes, leaning in closer. The look he gave made Fllay slightly blush.

"Yes. And I need help finding my class."

"You've _got_ to be kidding. You want me to help you?" Shinn said with narrow eyes.

"And why not?!"

"Pssh. Fine. What's your room?"

"11-C," Fllay replied. After she said this, Shinn gave her an annoyed look.

"Your in my class."

They both groaned.

"And if you add the negative 56 to the equation-" The teacher was saying before getting interrupted by Shinn and Fllay's arrival.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs.Tokida! I got lost on the way," Fllay said bowing to her.

"And what's your excuse, Mr. Asuka?" 

"I slept in?" Shinn said rubbing his head while the class giggled.

"Well then since your both late, Shinn, you will spend the rest of this block showing Fllay around."

"Oh great! This is just great! Instead of taking a nap during class I'm stuck showing you around. My day's starting out good."

"Oh stop being such a baby and suck it up," Fllay said poking Shinn's head.

"Your a pain in the ass you know," Shinn said poking her back.

"What?!" She said turning rapidly towards Shinn. She would have fallen again had he not caught her. He groaned.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you stand on your own two feet? I'm not gonna be here to catch you all the time."

Fllay didn't respond right away, she couldn't. The feeling she got before came back and she was, again, giving Shinn the same look as she did when they bumped into each other.

"Will you stop looking at me like that? Its freaking me out," He said, helping her stand upright. He turned his face away from hers so she couldn't see the redness that took over it.

"Sorry, if I knew you were such a baby I wouldn't look at you at all. But believe me, theres not much to look at," Fllay said, giggling. As soon as she started walking she felt a foot on hers and met with the ground.

"OW!"

"Oopsie, sorry. My foot slipped," Shinn said giving her a mischievous grin.

"YOU'RE PURE EVIL!" She yelled.

"AND YOU'RE ANNOYING!" Shinn yelled back.

He held out his hand, "Here, let me help you up."

Fllay grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL! I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU," He yelled as he rubbed his head. At first, Fllay started giggling, but then she began laughing so hard she was holding her sides.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He said with a confused look. He didn't know if he should yell at her more or call a psychiatrist.

"Oh my gosh! You are soooo funny when you're mad!" Fllay laughed as she fell on her back, still laughing.

"Well you're funny when you fall on your face," He said starting to giggle as well.

"HEY!" Shinn and Fllay turned around to see the principle walking towards them. He was all the way down the hall so Fllay could barely see him, she was hoping he couldn't see her either.

"Oh crap, come on!" Shinn said grabbing Fllay's arm. The ran up a floor and up some flights of stairs until they reached the roof.

"What was that all about?" Fllay said looking around. They we're the only ones there and she was sure no one else would find them.

"If he finds out I was late again I'm going to have a Saturday detention. Also, I'm sure you don't want to get on his bad side your first day here."

"No I guess not, thanks Shinn," Fllay said giving him a sweet smile, at which Shinn turned his head away to hide his embarrassment.

"It's not like I did it for you, I just didn't want to get detention."

"Oh my gosh! Even when I'm thanking you, you're still an ass! You're impossible!"

"What?! I'm an ass? I just saved yours!"

"That's why I was thankful and you still acted like a jerk!"

_HOW ANNOYING!_ Both thought at once.

"Fllay!! Over Hereeee!" Luna was waving to Fllay as she and Shinn entered the school's courtyard.

"You know them?" Shinn asked pointing to Luna and Steller.

"Yea, we used to go to the same school before I moved."

"Shinn!" Athrun called as he ran over to them.

"Where have you been?"

"The teacher made me show her around because I was late," He said pointing to Fllay.

"Hi there, my names Athrun," He said holding his hand out to Fllay.

"I'm Fllay, nice to meet you Athrun," She said shaking his hand.

"I'll see you inside Shinn, meet me at my locker," Athrun said as he left.

"He's your friend?"

"No duh."

"Then why the hell are you an ass and he's nice?"

"What!?" Shinn said, "I helped you today, so be nice!"

"You helped me? HA!"

Thunder crossed Fllay and Shinn's eyes as they looked at each other.

"I'm going to my friends now, bye stupid boy," Fllay said as she left.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Shinn shouted after her.

"What was that all about Fllay?" Luna asked.

"Nothing."

"You found a boy already Fllay?" Steller asked.

"NO! I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

All Steller and Luna could do was exchange confused looks.

"Shinn, what's with you and that girl?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why were you with her? Is she new?"

"Yup."

"Hey you guys!"

Athrun and Shinn both turned around to see Tolle heading their way.

"What's up?"

"You guys hear about that new girl? She's a cute red head," Tolle said as he started doing a little dance and blushed.

"Hear about her? I had to spend the last block with her," Shinn said with an annoyed look.

"Well you're lucky then! I hear a lot of guys are planning on asking her out and you're already in! You lucky guy!" Tolle said slapping Shinn's back.

"Get off me," Shinn said pushing him away," What do you mean _in_?"

"You know her, so you have a better chance with her," He said with a wide grin.

"Come off it, I'm going for a drink."

"What's his problem?" Tolle said to Athrun.

"Don't ask me."

_Great, I'm lost again! _Fllay thought to herself. She was the only one in the hallway, for a moment.

"Oh great, it's _you_ again."

Fllay turned around to see the same blood eyed, raven haired boy as before.

"My thoughts exactly."

"What are you doing here? Did you get lost again?" He said in a teasing tone.

"No," She said turning away from him. Another moment passed before she turned back to him.

"Yes," She groaned, "Can you help me, stupid boy?"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" He said putting his forehead with hers.

"I'll call you what I want!" She said, equalizing the force he was giving her head.

"Geez will you quit getting under my skin!"

"Fine! I'll let the baby have his bottle," Fllay turned and walked away so fast Shinn couldn't even see her face, as she couldn't see his.

They were both blushing.


	2. Peace at Last, For a Moment!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

**Ch.2) Peace at Last...For A Moment!**

**Irui:** For the first thing you said, look at what I wrote to "Uhuh". Busy life? Yeah, I know. Also I've said this is a Fllay and Shinn story, so if you want Kira, go and read a Kira story. I might put in Kira later, but right now I doubt it.

**darkcrookiez02: **Thank you

**Blitz Ultimate(Billy Bob):** BILLY BOB!! XD My teacher used your name to teach my English class about verbs and stuff! Billy Bob and Peggy Sue! Thanks for the review, does that mean they're ok as a couple?

**Uhuh:** I think you got a totally mixed message. It wasn't a trick, I just wanted to see if people we're actually reading it and what they thought of these two together. Because this pairing is so odd I didn't think anyone was interested in it. "Why bother writing something you're not interested in or even plan on not continuing." I'm sure I didn't say that anywhere, so I have no idea where you got it from. I also didn't plan on not continuing. I thought of what it might be like with these two as a pair and simply wanted to share my idea of it. So sorry for almost cancelling it but like most things in life (and a lot of these fan fics) not all people are willing to finish or continue them because of other things and you can't leaving a review hoping to change their mind. I probably will finish this story, I probably won't, the future is too far ahead but I'd like too. If you're interested in this pairing you should try making a story of your own. So yes I'm continuing it so you don't have to scold me anymore, mommy.

**nick2951:** It is unusual . Bah! This pairing is fly! I don't want reviews of people saying they like the story, and if they don't then they can kiss my justified ass XD But I would like to know other people's opinions of these two as a couple (If they suck, they're sweet together...blah blah blah) Also, I really don't know who to make Fllay/Shinn's "rival" because Steller and Fllay are friends and Kira is too nice. I think I'll make it Lacus (Lacus?! Wtf Violet?!) Yes, Lacus...because I hate her and I love it when she loses D

I didn't know someone was actually reading this oo So I'm going to try and continue the story! I know this pairing may seem odd, but please keep an open mind about it. From what I've seen no one has made a story of these two so I wanted to at least try.

"What's with you? Did you see her again?" Athrun asked Shinn when he came back.

"Yes," Shinn said flatly.

"So when are you two gonna go out?" Tolle said with a happy look.

"Go out?! Me?! With that skinny little brat?!" Shinn exclaimed.

"So you _do_ like her," Tolle said with smirk.

"You're really getting on my nerves," Shinn said, giving Tolle such a scary glare that his smirk was replaced with a frown.

"Don't hurt me!" Tolle said, using his arms to shield his head.

"Uh...Tolle? He's gone."

Tolle looked up to see that Athrun was telling the truth.

"Where does he keep going!?"

"What happened?" Luna asked Fllay as she approached her and Steller.

"Nothing," Fllay said with an annoyed look.

"Does that mean Shinn?" Steller asked.

"Why do you always think it's about that stupid boy!? He isn't the sun my world revolves around ok?!"

Luna and Steller were both looking at Fllay with wide eyes.

"Oh never mind, I have to go see Mrs. Tokida. I'll catch up with you guys later ok?"

"You know your way?" Luna asked.

"Yes, I remember that much."

As Fllay approached her classroom she heard Mrs. Tokida shouting at someone.

"I am sick of taking time out of class because of your lateness. I can't always stop the class for your arrival, Shinn."

_Not again! _Fllay thought to herself. She peeked in the room, hiding herself behind the door. She saw Shinn sitting in a desk with a lazy expression on his face as if he didn't care what Mrs. Tokida had to say.

"Are you listening to me, young man?" Mrs. Tokida said as she slammed her hand on Shinn's desk, snapping him from his lazy trance.

"Uh, what?" Shinn said, blinking.

"What am I going to do with you?" She said as she slapped her head.

_He saved my butt, I should do that same_.

"Mrs. Tokida!!" Fllay yelled as she entered the room.

"Fllay? What is it? What's wrong?!" She asked worryingly.

"There's a fight going on outside!" Fllay said as she pointed out the door.

"Oh my!" Mrs. Tokida said and left with a rush.

"Now we're even," Fllay said, giving a smile to Shinn.

"I told you that time that I was doing it for me, not for you," He said turning away.

"Then why did you take me?" Fllay said starting to feel annoyed, yet again.

"Because you might've narked on me," Shinn replied.

"What do I look like? A five-year old?"

"Why are you here? Can't you stay away from me for five minutes?" Shinn said with a groan.

"I'm not here because of you! You're not special!" Fllay yelled at him.

"Pssh. Don't lie to yourself. I bet you find me irresistible," Shinn said, putting his arms behind his head with a smirk.

"You're full of yourself," Fllay said as she rolled up a piece of paper and whacked Shinn on the head.

"Hey!"

"Aww! Did that hurt the poor baby?" Fllay giggled and gave Shinn a small pat on the head.

"Thats it!" Shinn said as he grabbed Fllay's arm.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking you back!"

"There they are!" Luna pointed to Shinn followed by Fllay.

Fllay saw Luna, and Steller with Athrun and Tolle together as if they we're waiting for her and Shinn.

"Here!" Shinn said pushing Fllay to Luna.

"You keep her away from me!"

"Baby," Fllay replied.

"Ha! That's gonna be hard," Athrun chuckled.

"Why's that?" Shinn questioned him.

"Well when we noticed how you two get along, we decided to fix it," Steller said with a happy smile.

"Fix it?" Fllay asked.

"We decided to hit the mall!" Luna cheered with her hands in the air. Fllay and Shinn both exchanged confused looks.

"What?"Fllay and Shinn said at the same time.

"We're all going to hang out at the mall and make you two get along!" Luna said before she whispered into Fllay's ear.

"This way I can be with Athrun too," She giggled.

"How in the hell will that make Fllay shut up?" Shinn asked.

"She's trying to make us spend time all together so we can try and get along, stupid boy."

"I told you to stop calling me that! And I'm not going!"

"Shinn, stop being such a baby," Athrun said.

"Thank you," Fllay agreed.

"After school Fllay and Shinn will ride with me. Luna, you take Tolle and Steller," Athrun said.

"What?! Why can't I bet with you?"

"Because you have your own car," Athrun said.

"Oh...right," Luna said embarrassed.

The teacher's seating arrangement for Fllay put her beside Shinn. For the rest of the day they exchanged lighting glances.

"So you really don't want to go huh?" Fllay asked Shinn as they walked through the halls, making their way outside to meet their friends.

"Are you saying that you want to?"

"I wouldn't mind making new friends."

"Oh geez. Ok look, if we're all gonna hang out we need to get along."

"Does that mean you're going to be a good boy?"

"Me!? I was talking about you!"

"What?! You're the stupid on who always-"

"Ok stop!" Shinn said as he quickly went in front of Fllay so she could not walk. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm sorry ok? I'll be nice if you are."

Fllay looked at his hand for a moment, then looked at him.

"You'll stop, stupid boy?"

"Only if you stop calling me that!"

She looked at his face and smiled.

"Deal!" She said, and instead of a hand shake, she gave him a hug- to which he blushed.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Oh just hug me back like a normal person. We're friends now, aren't we?"

She was right, so he did. On their way out Fllay was asked by a group of girls if she had a moment.

"For what?" She asked.

"Here!" A crystal haired girl handed her a piece of paper.

"A Form?" Shinn asked.

"For cheerleading!" They all exclaimed.

"Cheerleading?!" Shinn and Fllay said.

"You got it! You have an awesome rep for a new girl, Fllay! A lot of people are talking about you! You belong with us!"

"I don't understand," Fllay said, confused.

"Fllay! Fllay!!!"

Fllay turned around to see two other girls running to her.

"Get back to us, ok Fllay?" One of the girls from the cheerleading team said as she and the other girls left.

"Hi Fllay!" One of the two girls said to her.

"Hi, who are you?"

"I'm Yumi, and shes Anya,' Yumi said pointing to the girl next to her.

"We're from student council and we want you join!" Anya said.

"Join? As what?" Fllay asked.

"President!" Yumi and Anya both cheered.

"President!?" Shinn and Fllay yelled.

"Yup! Everyone's talking about you, Fllay! We need a new president and you're popularity will really help! You can catch us in the student council room, if you want to run come and see us, ok?"

"Cheerleader?!" Luna said.

"President!?" Athrun, Steller, and Tolle said.

"If you ask me being the student council president would be better than cheerleading," Shinn told Fllay.

"Won't I need to make a speech or something? The election isn't that far away."

"That's what happens when you transfer into a new school a month in," Athrun said.

"We'll help you Fllay!" Luna said.

"Yeah yeah, but that's later, lets hit the mall," Tolle said.

"Mall?!" Luna started to say, "How can Fllay go to the mall when she has an election to win?!"

"Wait a sec! I didn't-" Fllay started to say as Luna pushed her.

"Go home! You need to work on your speech!"

"What about you guys?"

"We can work on your campaign!" Steller cheered.

"Are you guys serious?" Shinn asked in amazement.

"Are you, Fllay?" Luna asked.

Fllay thought to herself for a moment. She was the new girl, even if a few people talked about her, she didn't know what the rest of the school thought of her or if they even knew she was alive. Plus, this was student council president! How could she pull it off? The odds against her were great, really great. She grinned.

"What the hell!"

She always loved a challenge.


	3. Speeches and Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed.

**Star-Crossed Lovers**

**Ch.3****) Speeches**** and ****Feelings**

OMG. Sorry it took SOOOOOOOOOO long for an update! One thing led to another and I didn't have time. My exams are coming up but I'll still probably update my stories.

**Irui: ** "Why Lacus?" Because I hate her and because I can. Yesh, Steller is much so sweet to make the "evil" one.

**HisaAngel: **Lol thanks for the review! Everyone likes the cute fights between them! Yay!

* * *

The next day Fllay arrived at school the halls we're covered with posters. From the other posters it appeared she was going against 3 other people. 

_How am I supposed to pull this off? I'm not doing this thing just to lose!_

All the other posters had such detail of what each person was trying to accomplish and what they promised the students. Hers simply had "Vote Fllay!" with a picture of her on it as if she were modeling, definitely Luna's handiwork – she could be very creative if she wanted to. Fllay realized that being all buttoned down serious wasn't going to cut it. After all, how was she supposed to stand out if she was doing what the others were? She decided no matter what, she was going to do it her way.

"Fllay! Fllay!"

Fllay turned around to see Luna running up to her like she was being chased by a murderer.

"Did you do it?" She questioned.

"Do what?" Fllay asked.

"Your speech!"

"Oh that...nope."

"What!?"

"I like the posters," Fllay said, changing the subject.

"Thanks! Now you're gonna have to think of something to say because today you and your opponents are going to be introduced at an assembly."

"What, now?"

"They're presenting you guys so that the students know exactly who's running, it's a time to say a little about what you want to accomplish and such."

"Wait wait wait, I thought I was supposed to talk to Yumi and Anya if I wanted to do this!"

"I did it for you already."

"Really?"

"Yes! Who do you think helped me put up all the posters?!"

"Fllay! I'm so glad you decided to run!"

Fllay turned around to see Yumi and Anya.

"Are you ready for your speech today?" Anya asked.

"What?! A speech?! Already!?" Fllay said as she glared at Luna.

"I told you to work on your speech," Luna said.

"Hang on a sec, what's with this 'a time to say a little about what you want to accomplish' crap?!"

"Well I didn't want to scare you...hehe," Luna said.

Fllay's glare got angrier.

"Well think of it this way," Anya said, "At least whatever you'll say will be fresh in your mind instead of having thought about it all last night."

"Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to wing it."

"Best of luck then, Fllay! We'll be rooting for you!"

"I'm going to need more than luck," Fllay said and left.

"This is a lot of pressure for Fllay, the election date is only a week away. Do you think she can do it?"

"She won't give up if that's what you mean," Luna explained, "She's very stubborn."

"Are you really going through with this?" Shinn whispered to Fllay in class.

"Sure, I think it'll be fun."

"Are you expecting to win then?"

"I'm sure as hell not expecting to lose."

"Well I'll vote for you," Shinn said with a smile.

"Thanks but I don't think they accept stupid people's votes."

"WHAT!?" Shinn said aloud. He resumed his seat after all the weird looking stares he received.

"Shinn if you don't understand ask me after class, right now pipe down!" Mrs. Tokida said.

"Sorry!" Fllay whispered when Shinn sat back down, "It's just the pressure."

"Pssh, what a lie."

"Hehe, yeah it is."

"Ok well if I'm stupid boy, then you're idiot girl."

"Ha. Ha. Ha," Fllay laughed sarcastically.

Shinn stared at Fllay for a while before speaking again.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"I wouldn't say scared, more like nervous."

"So what about your speech?"

"Luna said she'd work on it during her class."

"What if she doesn't do it the way you want it?"

"She knows me."

"But it's not like she _is_ you."

"If that's the case then I'll make alterations to the speech, no biggie."

"If it helps, I'll punch out anyone who laughs at you," Shinn said with a smile.

"You do that, and I'll join you just as soon as I get off the stand," Fllay said with the same expression.

"Hey, Shinn?"

"Yeah?"

"There's only like five minutes left in class, I'm gonna say I'm going to the bathroom and see if Luna's done with the speech. Can you take my books back to my locker, or keep them in yours until I come back?"

"Yeah sure, good luck."

"Thanks."

_Crap! I forgot Luna's class! Oh well, I'll just go and wait at her locker._

On the way, while Fllay was turning at a corner, she felt a hand on her mouth and another on her arm, pulling her aside.

"Hey Luna, where's Fllay?" Shinn asked.

"I was gonna ask you. You just had class with her."

"She left to go see you."

"Does she know where my class is?"

"Knowing her, probably not."

"Ohhh," Luna said amused, "So you know her now, do you?"

"Shut up, I'm gonna go look for her. She's probably just nervous."

The boy who took Fllay removed his hand from her mouth and used it with his other to hold her hands tight so she couldn't run.

"Drop out." He said in her ear.

"You took me to try and force me to drop out of the election? Are you fricken retarded!? I'm new you idiot, am I really that much of a threat to you?"

"Not to me, I'm not running."

"Then what is this about?!"

"As the new girl you're getting really well known. The majority of the voting population in this school are guys, and I know for a fact they want a hottie as the president this year."

"You've got to be kidding me. Ok so what does it have to do with you then? You want a guy instead and not a girl? Because if you're gay I'm not the one you should be talking to."

"Shut up," He said as he shook her, "I'm doing this for my girl. She's the only other girl in this competition other then you. If you drop out she's sure of a win."

"Well then both you and her can kiss my ass because I'm not dropping out. It's not my fault that she's too ugly."

"Yea well there's no one to help you now so unless you want to be locked in here then drop out."

"Make me!"

"Fine!" He said as he threw Fllay to the ground.

"Who's going to help you now?" The guy said before he turned around because of the poke he felt on his head, the idiot.

"Me!" Shinn said as he punched him square in the face. He fell to the ground.

"What was that?" Fllay asked.

"I punched him, didn't you see?" Shinn said with a frown.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Shinn's eyes were wide open.

"You didn't think I could take him myself?! Am I weak to you?"

"WHAT?! I just saved your ass! Why are you complaining?!"

"Oh yes, you just HAD to save my ass because I can't do it myself?"

"...You're unbelievable!! If you could've done it by yourself why didn't you?!"

"Because stupid boy wanted to play hero!"

"Well maybe idiot girl shouldn't have worried me!"

"Worried you? I worried you?" Fllay asked in a curious tone.

"Yes...I happen to _care_ about people."

"Really? I didn't know you had a heart, I just assumed you were some experiment gone wrong at a lab or something."

"Is that some wise crack about me being a coordinator?!" He yelled at her, putter his face closer to hers.

"Your mom's a wise crack about you being a coordinator!" Fllay exclaimed as she put her forehead with Shinn's while exchanging an icy glare.

"That doesn't even make sense!!!" He yelled as he waved his hands up in the air.

"It doesn't have to! You're stupid!"

They both stopped when they heard the guy Shinn punched out giving a hurtful groan.

"What do we do about him?" Fllay asked.

"Who?" Shinn said as he led her out the closet and shut the door.

When it was time for Fllay's speech she began to grow more and more nervous. Luna had given her the speech she wrote minutes before. Fllay and her other competitors were standing before the student body.

As the opponent before her was finishing up his speech, to which Fllay paid no attention to, she was scanning her own to see what Luna wrote. Fllay did, however, pay close attention the first two speeches and had a pretty good feeling about hers, considering her competitors speeches were basically the same, just with changed words. She was called next.

As she approached the stand, Fllay threw her speech in the air.

"I thank you all for staying awake long enough to hear what I have to say. And I'm also sorry to my friend, Luna, who took her time to write out a speech for me. But I will not bore you with the same kind of speech in other words. Instead, I will make what I have to say short and simple."

Shinn and everyone else had a front seat view, and all eyes in the auditorium were on Fllay.

"I can honestly say I had NO intention whatsoever of becoming a hard-working president. Instead, I saw this as a game, a challenge. One that I didn't want to lose. And I still don't. I'm not here to talk about the same kind of crap you've been hearing from everyone else. In fact, I'm here to say I'm lazy. If you vote for me and, I will do all in my power to give you what you want, because I don't plan on wasting my time with all of our schools affairs. Whatever you want, I'll make happen. In that way you'd all be doing my job for me."

"What the hell is she doing?!" Luna said angrily, "Is she nuts?!"

"She's got guts I'll give her that," Shinn said with a smirk. He never met anyone like Fllay before, someone who wasn't scared to speak her mind or do what she wanted. It was annoying most of the time, yes. But it was also fun. Shinn looked at Fllay with different eyes, but shook at the unwanted emotions that were creeping up on him. His heart skipped a beat.

_"Oh crap." _He thought to himself, realizing what was happening to him, but chose to ignore it.

"Screw it, I'm probably only feeling this way because of how attractive she looks," Shinn said.

"What...?" Luna said looking at him.

Shinn looked at her until a light went off in his head.

"Shit! I said that out loud!?"

"Yea! No duh! Ahaha! I knew you liked Fllay!"

"Do not!"

"Do sooooo!"

"I just think she's beautiful. I'm attracted to her looks, that's all." Shinn flatly said while folding his arms.

"Then why not refer to her as "hot" like all the other guys do?"

"Because that's not a good enough word to describe how I see her."

Luna looked at Shinn with confused eyes. Although she never really hung out with him the way Tolle and Athrun did, she did talk to him from time to time, and from those experiences she knew that Shinn was not one to show _those_ kinds of feelings. Luna was head over heels for Athrun, sure- but even she could admit Shinn himself was a good catch. She saw more than just "some" girls trying to take a swing at him, all to which he refused. He may have been on the loud-stubborn side, but he was also very bright and handsome. She was sure Fllay would have some feelings for him, if she didn't already. Stubborn and loud- what a good couple these two made! Luna giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Shinn asked.

"Oh nothing!"

"Luna, don't tell her, ok?"

"Tell her what? I thought you didn't like her," She said with a smirk.

Shinn blushed.

Everyone met up with Fllay shortly after the speeches were over.

"Fllay! How could you?! Have you lost your mind!?" Luna asked. She was going crazy, until Athrun put his hand on her shoulder.

"Luna calm down. Fllay really did appeal to a lot of the student body. If she wins it'll be the students who are in charge of what goes on and many people like the thought."

"Oh...well then she shouldn't have made me write her speech," She said, glaring at Fllay.

"Hehe, sorry," Fllay giggled.

"So what now?" Shinn asked.

"Now we go to the mall!" Luna exclaimed as she happily jumped up and down.

Everyone agreed.

At the parking lot Luna, Tolle, and Steller left first. Athrun's dilemma was conserving Fllay and Shinn's seating arrangement.

"I said I wanna sit in the front!" Fllay yelled at Shinn.

"Too bad! Because I am!" Shinn said as he pushed Fllay away.

_"They're like children fighting over a new toy" _Athrun thought as he looked at Shinn and Fllay aimlessly pushing each other.

Athrun settled that both Fllay and Shinn would sit in the back.

"Why did you make us go together?" Shinn asked.

"Yea, I'd rather take the bus then sit back here with stupid boy."

"Well ANYTHING is better than being with idiot girl!"

Athrun made a sharp turn, making Fllay fall on Shinn and she ended up on his lap.

"Idiot girl can't even sit in a moving car?"

"Shut the hell up Shinn!"

"STOP FLIRTING WHILE I'M DRIVING!" Athrun yelled, causing both of them to have wide eyes.

There was a moment of silence.

"Shinn started it!" Fllay yelled pointing to Shinn.

"NAH UH!"

_"Give me strength_" Athrun thought.


End file.
